The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As shown in background FIG. 1, a railroad crossing 1 is a location where railroad tracks 2 on which a train 3 travels, intersects a road 4 on which automobiles 5 travel. Railroad crossings are typically fitted with some type of warning device to alert automobiles that a train is approaching the crossing. These systems typically include active mechanisms such as a pair of railroad crossing gates 6 which are deployed along the road on each side of the tracks. As such, when a train approaches, the gate arms 6a lower, and a set of flashing lights 6b and alarm bells 6c are activated.
Regardless of such warning systems the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration reported over 2,000 collisions between trains and automobiles in 2015 alone. In the vast majority of these cases, the train operator had no warning that an obstruction existed at an upcoming crossing, and therefore had no opportunity to stop or reduce the speed of the train prior to impact.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a railroad crossing warning system which can warn approaching trains of an obstruction to the railroad tracks at a vehicle crossing location so as to provide the train operator time to slow or stop thereby preventing a crash.